


Miss moving on.

by drarry_imagines



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angelic Kagami Taiga, Aomine Daiki Being an Asshole, Bottom Kagami Taiga, But for a little while, Jealous Aomine Daiki, Multi, No Boundaries - Freeform, Other, Possessive Aomine Daiki, Self body hating Kagami gives me life, Smut-angst-fluff-crack in a constant cycle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarry_imagines/pseuds/drarry_imagines
Summary: Kagami was In love with Aomine Daiki.So once  he Aomine started sleeping with him he thought he had a chance but he was realized his mistake as Aomine only saw him as a booty call.Tired of waiting for Aomine to love him, he seeks comfort in somebody else.Aomine only then realises his feelings then. Is he to late?Guess you don't know what your missing to you lose it, right.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I deleted all my old stories because the cringe was to much to continue but I'll make better version of the old ones .
> 
> Just trust me.

"Sto-nGH , you-agh beAST-AAAaaahhh!!!!!!" 

God, Kagami can scream. It's not like I've put it in, it's just my fingers.

It sounds more like I'm raping him when it's consensual. I hope the neighbours don't call the cops, that would be fun conversation.

'Well, Officer there has been a mistake my lover is just a screamer' They would definitely believe that.(sarcasm).

Well, hello there lovely reader it is I,

The great Aomine Daiki.

Your probably wondering what I'm doing Kagami. Well if you guessed 'fucking' you are right but we are not lover's, just to clarify.

I mean, I know I said we are but we're not.

More like fuck-buddies, yeah no emotional binding at all. We play basketball, I go to his house, eat then I proceed to fuck his brains out.

To be honest I couldn't ask for more.

It's great way to release my frustration.

“Oi! Bakagami, be quite you sound like a school girl being raped ”

"Shut u-aAGHH le-nGHHH me see how you like three fingers up you-nGH ass without any lub-Ahhhh~~"

Found it.

His prostrate. Just a brush of that was enough to leave him a moaning mess.

So to keep those wonderful moans going I continue to thrust my fingers at that area. 

“Aaahhhh~~”

“Mor-Aaahhhh~~~”

God at this rate I wouldn't be able to hold back but then I look at that face and all my restraint goes out the window.

His dual coloured hair was a complete mess, damp, wild and ruffled for the running, gripping and tugging on it has left a huge impact to the shape of the red-black mop.

His face was wrecked. Panting hard ,sweet moans slipped out as drool trailed down the mouth of those now swollen lips from my constant sucking and biting onto them, his cheeks red from pleasure, his body twitching slightly from pleasure.

His crimson's eye's shined brightly as lust and desire filled them. Electrifying as if they were in the zone, they bored into me.

Beautiful. Absolutely Beautiful.

I quickly remove the fingers from his hole.

I heard him whine but silenced quickly by putting his leg over my shoulder and thrusting into him hard with my now rock hard dick.

Well not silence, more like make him scream at the top of his lungs.

Because not to brag but I'm pretty ‘big’.

“Sto-aNGHHH your to-noGgGHHHH big take it out no-mHHHHH”

He acts like this is the first time we are doing it.

But that didn't stop me I was at my limit and he could scream all he wanted but I wasn't stopping.

I continued thrusting into him, not letting him get used to the size.

I mean I know, I'm not gentle, but it's not like he'll break.

He's bitching to much, like a snobby whore put in her place.

Well doesn't matter he's scream's soon turned to moans, when I got his prostrate.

"Yeeeesssss~~~~~~ right ther-Aaahhhh~~~"

Bingo. Just keep hitting there.

God his so fucking tight, no matter how many times I do him.

I bent down to his chest and took one of his nipple's into my teeth, as a moan came out his mouth. The sound went straight to my groin making me grow bigger.( If that was possible.)

" aaAAHH, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GROWING" he shouted back,as he whacked me on the head.

"Sorry, but those moans of yours are do sexy, I can't help it"

His face suddenly brights up red as his hair, and starts stammering.

Cute.

"Wh-how yo-hate , STUPID AHO-AANGGHH. I SAID STOP GROWING!!!" he hits me. Again.

I continued to thrust as I closed to my release and it seems I'm not the only one.

“Aho, I'm clos-AHH~~~” he whines.

I look at his weeping hard on, twitching in pleasure. I wrap my hand around his shaft and pump him to the rhythm of my thrust.

It makes him moan louder.

As I am about to cum, I connect our lips.

It wet and messy, hot and lots of tongue.

"nGH, I'm COMIN-AAaaaHHHHH" 

Strings of white thick ribbons, shot out of Taiga splattering his chest.

The feeling of his hole tightening was enough to push me to my release.

Realising deep into him, as I continue to thrust into him to ride out my orgasm.

I pull out and the milky substance leaks out.

I soon roll on to the side of the to lie down as calm down from my high.

Silence in the room, only heavy breathing can be heard .

I feel the weight shift on the bed and I see Kagami getting up, limping a little as he takes each step to the bathroom.

Pride fills me a little.

"Wanna continue this in the bathroom,hmm Ka~ga~mi" I say using the 'let me fuck you' voice that always works.

Well,almost.…

“Get fucked,Aho!” He grunts without turning his head, as he rudely gives me the middle finger.

The bathroom door slams shut, and a click is heard signalling it's locked.

I growl at the lack of a second round.

Well whatever, I'll just call a big boobed slut from school tomorrow, who'll happily suck my dick at call.

My eyes are getting tired, time to got to sleep I guess.

So I do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how it started nothing serious yet but it will happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter was just to show you how much an ass Aho is, this shows how thirsty Kagami be.

I slam the door of the bathroom shut and lock it quickly.

My face heats up like oven, just thinking of that voice.

'Wanna continue this in the bathroom,hmm Ka-ga-mi'

I was so close to saying yes.

I slap my face hard.

Come on Taiga, you were supposed to say no, not let him fuck you to another dimension.

I know, I kno-"Zzzzzzz"

I hear a light snoring, from the other side of the door, telling me the one I love has fallen in love with is asleep.

Yes you, heard me.

I, Kagami Taiga have fallen with the biggest asshole in the world.

But we're fuck buddies, no love, just sex.

I hate it.

There is no passion when he thrust into me.

Just fucking.

I walk into the shower and let the water pour onto me as I think about how this all started.

******************************************************  
About three months ago…

I was at my apartment, heart broken and stuffing my face with Maji cheeseburgers that I had bought on the way home.

That's when I saw the scene that made me wanna throw up.

Aomine Daiki. My crush. Making out with some chick, at the back of the alley.

The girl was beautiful, from her small frame and pretty face.

While I hoped to attract him with my bulky figure and harder features.

I was happy when Kuroko told me Aomine was bi.

But I knew I had little chance knowing, The blue haired boob-addiction.

And this girl had basketballs for chest, she made Alex look like a five year old.

I stared as Aomine squeezed with the girls chest as the girl giggled, happily.

I looked sadly at my flat, hard chest, hoping by miracle that they would suddenly blow up to the girls size.

Knowing that impossible because I'm a 'male' .

I sound like a middle school girl with a one sided crush. Good. Cause that's how I felt.

I looked up, and I was looking eye to eye with the Panther.

Blue met Red.

He reached his hand down the girls skirt and grope her ass, looking directly at me.

As if saying 'you wish this was you right now'.

My face lit up red immediately, And I saw that annoying bastard smirk.

Having enough of this and quickly turned around and walked(more like ran) my house.

Once I reached home, I sat in my couch and drowned my sorrows in food.

Brings us back to the beginning...

Knock knock, knock

Who the fuck could that be, can't they see I'm grieving at being forever single, maybe it's.…NO! It can't be. He went home with that girl.

I feel my stomach turn just thinking of that scene.

KNOCK,KNOCK,KNOCK

"Oi, BAKAgami OPEN THE FUCK UP!!" 

The voice that appears in my wet dreams, is just behind that door.

I slowly walk to the door, and open the door.

I came face to face with the most sexy image ever created.

There stood Aomine Daiki in all his beauty.

His Dark blue locks, were pushed back and practically glowed in the dim hallway of my apartment building. I wanted to run my hands through them.

The light managed to catch all the hidden depth of his muscled build, he was wearing only the tie and the white t-shirt. 

The first two buttons of his shirt left undone, teasing me by letting me see that caramel neck that wished to be devoured. 

Still the white shirt hid nothing being way to tight and transparent on him, leaving me to see his chocolate rock abs that I would like(no,love) to run my hands on.

But I was soon drawn to those eye. Electricity blue eyes that stared at- no bored into me. Like a Panther hunting his prey.

He raised his hand to push through his hair and his biceps tensed and I couldn't but follow those movements.

Everything was so perfect, that I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming, due to passing out on Maji.

I was so contempt staring at him all day buuuuuuuuuutt…

He then had to talk.

"So, BAKAgami. Are you gonna stare at me all day or, let me in?" His usual lazy smirk playing at his lips.

Just like that my wet day dream broke and I was in reality, where Aho is still a asshat and I'm still single.

Shaking my head to fully get rid of the thoughts.

"Shut up, AHOmine" I retort glaring at him but still stepping aside so he could could walk in the apartment.

As soon I closed the door to house, I was slammed on to the wall.

It has hurt a lot and my back stung from impact, strong arms where holding me in place by my wrist, right above my head.

I was about ask Aomine what the fuck is wrong with him.

I then felt a pair of lips on slammed into mine.

At this point I'm shocked, because this is Aomine and I'm me.

But my mind finally clicks what's happening when a tongue swipes my bottom lip.

Yes, right now I'm kissing Aomine Daiki .

And he is asking for entry for my mouth which I happily give, and less than a second of me opening my mouth a tongue is shoved into my mouth.

My mind is hot now as his tongues dances with mine a perfect harmony. His more wild and hungrier than mine .

His knee is between my legs rubbing there and his hands were under my t-shirt pinching and pulling my nipple's (who knew it felt so good to be touched there) making me release moans into the kiss.

I'm losing my breath fast and Aomine is not letting go. I start to push him away but he growled into my mouth which definitely did not make me whimper (it did).

I was getting dizzy from the no breaks in the  
make-out session and I decided enough was a enough.

"Owwww, what the fuck Bakagami!!!" He roared, cradled his tongue I just bit, so it sounded more like  
"Ouffff, vhat fhe fuhh, Bavagabi".

"Shut up, Aho. I let you into my apartment and you slam me into a wall, and proceed to make out with me without my permission" I Shouted back.

"I thought the fact you were moaning like a cat in heat was enough permission." He snorts as he unceremoniously picks his ear.

My face heats up at the lewd comment, what do you expect from the biggest pervert in the world. 

Then he smirks but not the smirk that makes you want punch him, the one that makes females ( and me, appearently) allow him to do what ever he wants to you.

He walks closer to me, backing me back into the wall , and slams his hand on to the wall next to my head.

We are roughly the same size, I could take him if I wanted to but something about his eyes telling me not to move. And I listened.

He leaned into the crook of my neck and took a whiff of it(What is he a dog). 

I felt a wet muscle on my neck which then turned into a pair of lips leaving soft kisses up and down my shoulder.

I tangled my fingers into the soft blue tresses of his hair and comb through it.

"AGGHHH, WHAT THE FUCK, AHO!!!!" I whine, he bit me.

He looks at me with a lazy smirk

"Now we're even" he grinned, any time I would find that cute but I was pissed now.

"Aww, don't get mad at me, Kitty" I growled harder at the nick name.

"Why you " litt- aaahh" I gasp as I feel two hands grope my ass.

I soon as I open my mouth a tongue is in my mouth exploring my mouth, hands play with my ass groping, squeezing, slapping, I can't help but moan at it.

I finally pull apart from him, I look dead into his eyes lust filled those sapphire orbs.

"Bed now."

Those two words were enough to start this entire thing.  
******************************************************  
I sigh as I turn off the water and left the shower, putting on a black sweatshirt and track pants. 

Slowly unlocking the door making sure not to wake Aomine up, I slide into the bed and wrap into the blanket.

Slipping into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like or comment just show me some love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Aomine pov after sex(or prologue) really short, but the next chapter will be longer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short but the next will be longer I will make sure to update so don't be scared to remind me if you want an update.

I wake up and look to the side met with an empty bed, I notice i'm not in my house.

From the basketball on the floor but quite clean room I probably slept with Bakagami again.

Food fills my nostrils as my body practically floats   
Of the bed as glide through the room putting a pair of boxers on the way through,(since Kagami refuses to feed me with my junk out, prude).

I walk to the living room, and the smell of food gets thicker by every step.

I heard a clinking sound, like someone cutting something.

Kagami was at the kitchen counter dressed in his school uniform and an apron (a super cute one by the way) , seemingly focused in cutting some green shit, for his lunch.

He was eyebrows were scrunching as he was thinking hard about something, which makes me think it's not about the lunch.

He looked like a house wife with the apron on.

In all out, he was turning me on.

If I try hard enough maybe i can score a quickie before school.

"Good morning, Bakagami" I yawned into his ear as I wrapped my hands around his hips, grinding my half hard erection between his ass cheek.

In less than a second, he spinned around and pointed the REALLY SHARP knife at me.( I barely dodged it)

"What the fuck AHO!!!" He roared, his face was red from blush, broken of his train if thought, he now noticed my presence.(pissing me off because who doesn't notice me, i'm amazing)

I raise my hand in defence so he can lower the knife. He looks at me up and down, then lowers the knife.

"What where you thinking about that got you so lost, that you almost stabbed me ?". I picked my ear lazily.

"Why are you up so late? School starts in 20 minutes. " he asks ignoring the question. He places his hands on his hips and cocks his head to the side(yep, definitely a housewife).

"You didn't wake me up" I smirked, crossing my hands over my chest.

"Since when was that my job?" He asked, confusion and frustration written in his face.

"Isn't the job of the wife to wake the husband up?" I mocked at him, my smirk growing by the minute.

"WHY YOU- WHY AM IS THE-SHUT UP AHOMINE" He growled at me, soon turning around resuming what he was doing ignoring me.

I laughed at his reaction as I began to leave the room, I swear I heard him say 'we have to date to be married,Aho' but I brushed it off.

*****************************************************  
I see Kagami tying his shoe laces, deep in thought again.

What is he thinking about.

"Aomine." He calls my name, so quiet close to a whisper but sharp enough to cut through me. I can't help to tense.

"Y-yes" my voice nervous, at the start.

He stands up and looks me in the eye .

"I think we should end this." He states.

My eyes widen as I starting to think of things I could have done to piss him off.

"O-oi,Kagami if it about the 'wife' thing, it was just a-"

"It's not about that, I've been thinking about this for a while". Interrupting my sentence, his head was looking down.

"This relationship is..." He took a pause and his body tensed up " toxic."

I was confused, this was the first time someone rejected me and it pissed me off.

Before I knew what was going on, my body moved on it's own and Kagami was flinching below me.

I looked at his wrists and I was holding them in a death grip.

"What do you mean toxic" I growled "It's sex nothing more, nothing less."

After those words I thought I saw a light somehow break in those ruby glass orbs, he was gifted for eyes.

A pang of guilt washed over me like a tsunami.

He looked down and his body was trembling, his head was looking down and his crimson plus black bangs covered his eyes.

" …let go….." Did Kagami say something.

"What?" I questioned

"I said" his body was practically shaking at this point and his head shot up"LET GO!!!" he roared.

The shouting frightened me and I quickly let go of his hands, he bared his teeth and growled like a tiger fighting a challenger.

"GET OUT, NOW" he yells pushing me out through the apartment.

Once we reach the door, he got my bag and threw it at me , then slammed the door.

Everything happened so fast that I didn't know what happened till it happened. Kagami was being dramatic, chatting shit about toxic relationship, So I said something wrong(appearently), Kagami had a bitch fit (what a girl) and kicked me out.

I run my hands through my hair taking a big sigh, as I walk away from the apartment.

He needs time to calm down then he will come e to his senses, I say in my mind.

Yeah. He will want me by after school.

So much for a quickie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos or leave a comment show me live


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The original character has been introduced in this chapter, I hope you like him. 
> 
> Kagami Pov.

I slide to the floor once my main door closes, hot tears pull from my face as I remember his words.

"What do you mean toxic, It's sex nothing more, nothing less."

My body trembles as I remember the unchanging expression on his face.

I hate him so much.

I hate his stupid smirk.

I hate his dumb, soft blue hair.

I hate his skin that lights fire on to my skin with the slightest touch.

I hate his rare smile, that makes me wanna cherish the picture of it.

I hate his voice that's like velvet and wraps around body, like rope tying me down.

I hate that he makes me feel, feelings that choke me at night.

I hate.. I hate how much I love him.

I drag my knees up to my chest as cradle myself gently, burying my head deep in my knees, in a way to hide my tears from no one in particular.

I'm alone.

In this big apartment, alone.

I don't want to be alone.

But I am.

I drag my body up. Nothing escaped my mouth but tears fell.I stalked to my room, collapsing on to the bed.

Once, I reached my bed I couldn't help but let out all my emotions go out, scream's and sobs escaped me in a way I didn't know I could let out.

My body was shaking as water poured out my eyes like a waterfall, my eyes stung from the tears as I let out.

It hurt.

My heart hurts so much.

In a way I can't stand.

Why did that Aho make me feel so much pain.

I can't stand him.

Before I knew it I drifted asleep.

*****************************************************  
"Hahahahahhaahahahahahahhahhahahahahaaha"

A laughter rang through my head. I woke up with a fright.

I looked around the room and it was completely white and bare.(I wasn't home that's for sure)

"Hahahahahhaahahahahahahhahhahahahahaaha"

I looked around and found nothing that tracks to the source of laughter.

" Is that him? The one Aomine-kun is fucking."  
"Yes, how pathetic"  
"Aomine isn't into guys, you freak"  
"How long did he think it will last?"  
"Did he think Aomine was actually in love with him?"  
"He should be happy Aomine actually fucked him"

The voice got louder swarming me like moths, biting and pestering me, I felt tears spill down my face at their words.

"Heheheehehheheheheheheheheehehheheheheheh"

The laugh got squaekier and louder than before, I tried to block my ears but it was to no avail. Like it was in my head.

"Kagami! Kagami!" I heard a voice call my name, as I raised my head to the source.

I saw Aomine, he was jogging to me in the blank nothingness.

I couldn't help but smile at his handsomeness.

He walked closer to me, crouching to where I was sitting.

His hands traced my tear streaks face,setting me on fire as usual, my heart beating faster as usual. His fingers dragged down to my chin and he gave me the most sincere smile possible.

I couldn't help but melt in his touch.

Then it started.

The white inked into a black in seconds.

The sincere smile I saw turned into a condensending smirk,the fingers on my face, soon wrapping around my neck.

I spluttered as the fingers that usually set me on fire, wrapped coldly around my neck as I lost my breath.---

"Kagami-kun really thinks I like him, how ridiculous" he howled with laughter throwing his head back.

He came close to my ear, I could feel his breath on my neck.

"You should continue to spread your legs, like a good whore" he whispered.

****************************************************** I woke up immediately, my heart was beating a mile a minute, my body cold as ever

I rubbed my hand on my neck as the ghost of his grip tingled me. His breath lingered on my skin, his words ringing through my ears. Even though it was just a dream it felt so real. I shivered at the coldness of his voice.

A buzzing brought me out of my thoughts, I jumped at the sound. I looked at my phone the source of the sound.

Kuroko: where are you, kagami-kun?, You missed entire first and second period.

I can't help but smile at Kuroko. At least I know he cares.

Kagami: I'm sick, just need rest.

I hesitate at lying to Kuroko. Wanting to tell him everything but I can't let my feelings ruin Aomine's and Kuroko's friendship.(no matter how much I hate Aomine)

Kagami: I'll better in few day's and Alex is here to take care of me, so I'm fine.

I add to make the lie more realistic to believe.

Kuroko:....

He takes time to awnser, making me more anxious to whether he believes me or not.

Kuroko: Ok, make sure to get enough nutrients and I'll tell coach your sick.

I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding on to.

Kagami: Thanks.

I dropped my phone, my stomach rumbled as I remember I haven't eaten in hours now.

I was to depressed to cook, deciding to go to the store by my house. I peeled off my school uniform. Replacing it with a pair of baggy grey sweat pants and a red hoodie with a black t-shirt. 

As I walked past the mirror did I notice how much a mess I looked like.

My hair was more wild and messy than usual and stuck out in odd places.

My eyes were blood shot from the tears and they were swollen and puffy.

My face looked pale and glum, painted with sadness.

I plopped the hood up to hide my face and walked out my apartment.  
******************************************************  
The cold air hit me like a wall once I stepped out of the building . It was only mid afternoon, most schools will be closing.

I stalked through the herd of people like nothing. I mean who wouldn't avoid me, I'm a 6'3 monster. Maybe if I was born small and cute like Furihita or Kuroko, he will like me like I love him.

I think my face got darker at the thought of him because a path was formed from fleeting Japanese.

I sighed and pull my hoodie further down avoiding eye contact with anyone.

I finally reach the destination, the light shine from the 24 hour shop.

Ding.

The sound of the door, snitched my arrival.

I quickly strolled to the aisle with microwave ramen and snatched 7 cups of instant ramen (I eat a lot sue me.)

The counter-guy seemed to agree if raised eyebrow said anything.

"Um, that's ¥3000" he states as he rings up the food.  
I pack up the lunch in to the plastic bag and dash out the store.

As I am about to cross the store door's, I connect with a hard surface. 

I seemed to have hit off someone hard on the forehead, as a groan escaped me and my collision walls mouth. 

"Watch where your going yo- Wow, are you alright!?!?"

I was taken back at the telling off being replaced by concern.

I realized a warm liquid drip down my face. My fingers reached to touch my face. My suspicions correct. I was crying.

I look up and see a teenage boy about my age.  
He looked shorter than me but only by a few centimeters(maybe 1cm).

His body was lean and probably muscular under those clothes. 

He had pale but not to tanned skin complexion. His eyes were blue like the ocean. And he had black hair with long bangs.

He was wearing the uniform of Gakuen Academy. 

His voice was laced with concern.

"I'm sorry, I didnt meet to hurt you." He said reaching his hand for me. " I'm Marena Toki, you?"

"Kagami Taiga.... And you didn't hurt me" I murmured, taking the hand and shook it.

"You sure I've been told I'm hard headed" He joked.

And I couldn't help but laugh.

"There's the winning smile, I was hoping for. So what got you down, Kagami?" 

I was taken back by the question.

"Come on tell me, Come on" he whined.

"Um…just a lot on my mind, I guess.." I replied casually as possible. Not looking him in the eye and looking down at the ground, I hoped he won't see my watering eyes.

"Well, do you know what helps me get things off my mind." He inquired bending below to stare at my face.

"what?" My voiced lower than a whisper.

"Pizza." 

"PIZZA!?!?" What dumb advice and I soon began to laugh harder than before. 

I felt warmth on my hand realising, I never let go his hand. 

I blushed, a bit at the thought. 

"The best Pizza Place is just a few blocks down" he grinned " Come on."

A smile overtook my face and first time since today I was happy.

"Sure."

Thank you, Toki for bringing my smile back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like Toki, he is really cool guy.  
> Here is a picture of what he looks like:
> 
> http://weheartit.com/entry/97150841
> 
> credit to original artist.
> 
> Copy an paste the link, cause I can't get the link thing working.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine's reaction to Toki, Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, chapter 5 is here after waiting. Im not sure how many chapter's to make this story maybe not more than 12.

The day was going to absolute shit.

I mean not only was I late to school, I couldn't concentrate in class because of Kagami's bitch fit and Satsuki told me off for the twelve time today.(I mean those things are normal but this time it was involuntarily)

I was dozing off in class, Thank God me and Satsuki are in different classes because I don't think I could handle her nagging . 

What the fuck was with Kagami. Geting all emotional, I best get laid after school or I'm going to be pissed.

"Aomine-kun" 

A squeaky voice woke me up from my thoughts, I looked up and a group of girls surrounded me. All giggling and avoided my eyes. 

They had pretty enough faces and most of them were more than D-cups at most. The one that caught my attention was the one I'm front of me, A redhead with F-cups maybe bigger. 

She was twirling her hair and squeezing her chest making them bigger. 

Just what I needed to get Kagami out of my head.

Sex. Mind-blowing Sex 

Red-heads are more passionate and wilder in bed. I should know my favorite one is one sexy-peice-of-ass. But enough about him.

"Who might you be, Red" I said in the most sexiest voice I can muster up.

It proved effective because I swear I saw those girls legs shivered.

"M-me" She asked, faking clueless. Classic.

"No one else here with a rocking body like your's" I flirted.

"Yoduko Rose." She blushed, she could fake innocent all she wanted but I could see in her eyes she wanted to devour me but who wouldn't I am me. 

"Well Rose," I said with an even deeper voice “Let's go somewhere private… to get to know eachother better. ”

Her face spread with a blush as she sheepishly nodded. Standing from my seat I walked over to her and wrapped my hand around her shoulder.

"But Aomine-kuuun!!!"The leftover group of girls whined, I turned to them giving them my in-bed smirk.

“I'll get to you girls later.” I winked at them. They all shrieked in chorus blushing completely head to toe . 

As exited the class with the Red-headed cutie…

"Yoduko-chaaaaaannnnnn" a voiced roared through the hallway making me tense a bit. As I looked at the girl she was clearly not amused with the voice either. 

A boy was suddenly in front of us, he had black hair with light blue eyes. He was about 3cm shorter than me.

"Oh Um..er…Toki-kun I'm busy right now, talk to me later" she said with a fake smile eyes darting up at me and grabbing onto my arms as if to make sure I don't escape.

" But Yoduko-chan, You have to assist me with the track team." he whined. So annoying. 

"Toki-kun I said no, now piss off" she hisses at him.

"But Yoduko-cha-" 

"She said piss off" I interrupt "Go away your bother"  
I groan, as I shoo him away with my hand.

He looked me up and down. 

"Who might you be?" He asks, pure innocence in his eyes. Reminds me of Kagami when he does it is acting cute but on this guy it's just retarded, I mean who doesn't I'm the best person to ever enter touou. 

"Toki-kun, this is Aomine Daiki" she said clearly trying to please my by rubbing her boobs into my arm. 

His mouth does a stupid O shape. This guy is annoying. They say some other stuff but I was not listening.

My mind goes back to Kagami, he seemed pretty upset. What the hell did I do? I should go see him now even though his probably still in school but school should be over right about……NOW. 

Ding-dong.

Good. I quickly shake the girl off.

"This has been fun but I got to go" I state as walk down the hallway. 

"Wait, Aomine-kun will go to my house after, don't go" she whined but was blocked out by the boy.

"Yoduko-chan you can help us" he rejoiced and as I turned the hallway, I heard a slapping sound and then a hard groan from the Toki guy.

*****************************************************

I walked through the streets of Tokyo and I approached Kagami's house. I pushed past the crowd of leaving high-schoolers easily (I mean I'm 6'3, I practically trample them). As I waited at the crossing I saw something in the corner of my eye. 

Red.

My head does a full 90, to the bright color. As it seems I was right it was Kagami.

He was sitting af outside some pizza shop, chatting to somebody. 

He looked like a mess, his hair was a rougher than usual, his eyes were all swelled up, red and puffy, he clearly did not try with his outfit. In fact did he even leave the house. 

I mean Tetsu sent me text he wasn't feeling well I didn't believe him but that didn't stop me from wondering how sick he was.

If it wasn't for his huge smile you will think he was fine. 

……WAIT!!! Smile!!

Who could make Bakagami smile so fucking huge? The only one he should smile at is me. 

God, now I sound like a jealous boyfriend. And me and Kagami are not dating. Still I can't help but have a pang of jealousy at the person. 

I walk closer to the shop to get a closer look at the so-called comedian and guess who I see. 

The same brat that stop me from screwing the chick. 

First he cock-blocks me with the Rose-chick and now he's acting all boy-friendly with Kagami. My Kagami. 

That's where I draw the line.

The guy must be hilarious because Kagami seems to be practically pissing himself at his jokes.

As I reach the table I seem to be oozing anger because people seem to avoid my path. 

Kagami notices me first and his laughter dies and his smile replaced with a heart-brocken expression, his eyes go wet and shiny like he is about to cry. 

I almost stop to wonder what the fuck I did to make him give such a pained expression .

Joker over there is last to notice me. As he looks up to me, his eyes widen in recognition and is replaced with fear once he sees the darkness oozing out of my aura.

All my guilt for hurting Kagami washes away once I see that annoying brat. I want to punch that kid so bad.

Once I reach the table, Kagami avoids my eyes and tries to hide inside his hoodie. Cute.

For some time I just stand there and watch Kagami squirm in his seat, not meeting my eyes.

"A-aomine-kun, w-what are you doing here?" The brat chirps up first but trembles in voice . Annoying. 

"Just came to collect what's mine." I smile evilly not taking my eyes off Kagami. He notices and shivers a little.

"Well, nothing here that yours, Yep just me and Taiga."

I felt my Jealousy blow up as hear this losers use Kagami's first name.

"Taiga, huh. Didn't know you two were close" I snarl jealousy clear in my voice. I direct my question at Kagami but I didn't expect an awnser. 

"Not really, we just met" The retard smiles. Guy can't take a hint. He needs to leave

"Really…" I drawl back.

"Yep, he bumped into me at the supermarket and he was crying, something about his love life going to-MNNFFFF!!" Kagami lunges at guy blocking his mouth with his hands, face now visible and red up to his ears. 

"Toki, Shut the fuck up." He shouts, seriously this guy is to cute. 

That doesn't stop me from being mad at Kagami for going on some pity date with Toki, I think. 

I grab Kagami by the hand and pull him towards me, He yelps a he hits onto my body and I wrap around him tight.

"I'll be taking my property, now" I smirk as I drag Kagami away, ignoring his relentleness or his tugging and pulling, just makes me increase the death-grip.

"Let go, you bastard" He shouts.

"WAIT!" An annoying voice shouts after me" Leave Taiga alone!"

I feel my eyes roll at the guy.

The Toki guy walks up to me. He looked less scared than before but you could see the small fear in his eyes.

"Toki..." Kagami says softly, I growl and increase the grip making him wince."Owww, let go"

"Why should I?" I ask lazily to Toki. 

"Because..er" he pauses for a second " Your hurting him."

I turn to look at Kagami and see his eyes tearing up in pain as he tries to remove hid hand . I realized my harshness to someone so sweet. 

Guilt washes over me as I loosened the grip in his hand and before I know it, Kagami practically dipped out my hand to Toki.

He hid behind him and simply said,

"Im going home with Toki, please don't follow me" he speaks quietly as he drags the guy and runs into the crowded streets. 

And he leaves me standing there…

Jealous

Angry

Saddened 

Betrayed 

Or all of the above .

I reach to scratch my neck as one thing crosses my mind. 

Man, this sucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Aomine is a player. But he is trying his best to realize his feelings. 
> 
> Rose is important so don't forget her. 
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/736x/72/5d/c3/725dc3ed878dda3a198e9a09da289114--mystic-messenger-gay.jpg 
> 
> Copy and paste a picture of her, 
> 
> Credits to the original artist.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting of Aomine, this is fluff and small angst. Taiga has new feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Soooooooooo sorry about posting so late but hear me out. I had exams to study for I had know time forgive me.

I did it.

I didn't think I was able but I did it.

I rejected Aomine Daiki. 

Never did I ever think I could do that. But once I saw Toki stepping up for me, my body was overwashed with confidence . 

Before I knew it, I was free from Aomine death grip and dragging Toki into the busy Tokyo street. 

As happy as I was my mind kept dragging to the broken face that Aomine showed before I left. It was only a peek but my heart broke for causing such a face onto him.

No! 

What are you thinking. Your trying to get over him.  
You cannot feel bad for him.

Though as much as my brain continued to warn me, A tiny voice kept reminding me why fell in love with him in the first place.

"-iga! Taiga!!" 

Toki voice brought me out of my thoughts. We were in front of my apartment building. I must have came here subconsciously.

"Do you really live here?!?!? It's soo cool!!! You a Rich-boy or something ?" his voice was so full of excitement and his eyes were sparkling. 

It was so cute. I almost let the rich-boy thing slide. 

Almost. 

"Owww!!!!! Taiga that hurt" Toki's voice whined in a child like way rubbing his shoulder (the area I had struck him). I couldn't help but chuckle. 

"Who you calling a Rich-boy?" I replied a smirk played on my lips teasingly as I placed in the code to open the apartment door.

"Sowwy Taiga" He pouted rubbing his head "Forgive me" he looked up at me, giving me the biggest puppy dog eyes I've ever seen.(It makes Tetsu look like nothing.) 

I laughed harder at him.

We reached the elevator with a cherry aura around us. But suddenly dropped and I could not feel the tension surrounded us once again .

"Soooooooooo" Toki began, his voice filled with awkwardness " You and Aomine are like…you know"

I couldn't help but blush at the question, because we're not like you know. Just a pair of friends with benefits. 

"No were not, I mean we are but we're not but we still are though but not like you know you know, more like you know but we're kinda still yo-"

"Hahahahahha" A rich, deep chuckle cut off my rambling.

I turned to the owner of the voice and my cheeks turned red immediately . I had never realized how handsome Toki was until now, I swear sparkles floated around him.

"Stop laughing!!!" I whined hitting him on the shoulder (again) quickly knocking out off his daze. 

"Hahaha-its just so fu-hahaha-nny, how cute you look" he said in between chuckles.

My face was set on fire I could fill it on my ears. 

But suddenly the laughing stop ominously, I gazed at him now having a serious expression. He then begins to speak. 

"So you and Daiki are like Fuck-buddies?"

"More or less." 

"So you let him fuck you?"

"Yep." 

"Do you enjoy it?"

"I guess." 

This felt like internity but it was probably just a couple minutes. 

"Isn't that a bit sad,"

Those word put spike through my chest I felt my body shake, I slowly turn to the owner and I suddenly see a disgusted expression , 

"I mean sleeping with a guy just so he will return your feelings a bit despera-"

Just like that the elevator ring and I have had enough. 

"Shut up and stop acting like you know me!!!" I burst out dashing through the hallways, swiftly entering my apartment and slamming the door. 

Knocking was heard from the other side of the door, I placed both my hands on my ears.

"Oh c'mon Taiga,I didnt meet to offend you" His voice rang through my ears turning me angrier , I squeezed my ears tighter.

Soon the knocking stopped and a large sigh was heard, footsteps were heard.

I slowly removed my ears and stood up and hesitated to open the door to see if he was gone.

Quickly decided to check and as I expected an empty hallway , disappointed for an unknown reason. As I was about to close the door something caught my eye. 

A yellow sheet of paper left on the floor weighed by a stone.

I picked it up and read what it said:

"Taiga, I'm Soooooooooo sorry, please forgive me and call this number: xxxxxxxxxxxxx. :P"

My hands shook and my eyes watering, I crumbled the paper and threw it on the hall. Like I mean who the hell does he think he is acting like my fucking psychiatrist. 

He doesn't know a thing about me.

I slam the door to retreat to my bedroom. As I lie down on my bed, my mind can't help but to wander back to how happy Toki made me feel today. All the laughs and incredibly good pizza, higher stood up for me to Aomine. 

I keep drifting back to the piece of paper, maybe I should forgive him. He deserves it for helping me.

I dash to my door hoping not to have lost thr piece of paper.

Spotting the yellow ball of paper, I uncrumble it, quickly retreating to my phone and I immediately dailed the digits on the paper. 

After a few rings, a voice I missed so much was heard:

"Yo, Marena Toki speaking. What can I do for you?"

"it's me Taiga, I just came to call and sa-" I was cut off as usual by incomprehendable rambling. 

"OhmygodTaigaIamsosorrpleaseforgiveme" which from what I understood means 'Oh my god! Taiga I am so sorry please forgive me.' I think. 

"Toki I forgive you," I say calmly. 

"Imsosorr-Wait what!?!?" Toki voice seemed shocked.

"I.forgive.you." I spell out in a teasing manner. 

"Really, wow man, I really didn't mean to offend you there." his voice is full of relief "You know what how 'bout I treat you?" 

"Sure, why not. " a smile plays on my lips.

"Great, Movies, this Friday." his excitement returns.

"Why not, movie sounds nice." I agree, happily. 

"Awesome, meet me at Maji Burger after school" 

"Sweet." 

"It's a date than." he quickly adds to the end, right before cutting the line. 

"waIT, NO!" I try to stop him but the lines been cut. I laugh at the phone, this guy. I'm gonna make him buy me so much stuff for that.

I fall gently to the bed my thoughts filled of different blue eyed beauty.

Marena Toki.

What a guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's Pov should I do for the next chapter:
> 
> Aomine or Toki.
> 
> You decide.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toki’s Pov.   
> Finally here yeeeessss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so hard to write that’s why it took forever I need to be careful of what I reveal about Toki.

"It's a date then" I smirk before ending the call. I did it, I really did it. 

"YESSSSSSSS!!!!" I couldn't help but shout out, this was the best day of my life.

I didn't care if I'm in the middle of Tokyo and people were looking at me like I grew two-heads. I got a date.

I knew once I saw Taiga, he was special.  I felt bad for making him cry, it was a simple accident that I bumped on the store. 

But after an afternoon with him, I was sure he was the one I needed, I don't understand when people say I rush into things Im just firm believer of love a first site. 

But than Aomine had to come and ruin everything, I really, really, REALLY hate that guy. He's an obnoxious and stuck-up playboy, who Taiga was to good for.

He was the reason Yoduko-chan slapped me. I really don't get why anyone would willingly one to hangout with that guy.

Just the thought of this guy is pissing me off, I should be happy I'm going in a date with Taiga.  tomorrow. 

"YOOOOOO-HOOOOOO!!!!!!"  I raised my voice as I fist bumped the sky while I jogged to my home.

 

*****************************************************

I unlocked the door to my house. Adding a quick "I'm home" . 

Not like there was anyone there except my Nan( but she's probably  
knocked out from her meds by now). My parents left me alone with her when I was younger and don't get me wrong I love her more than anything in the words ut she isn't a great parental guardian. 

I remove my shoes and walk to the kitchen preparing the leftovers in the microwave,  my mind filling with thoughts of Kagami. 

They way his eyes lit up when he laughed, they could dull the shiniest if jewel's. And his laugh was deep and rich, I could listen to it forever. 

I know I fall in love easily but he is definitely the one I want and if Aomine wants to stop us I’ll do anything to stop him

 

*****************************************************

Friday had rolled in quickly for me, school went on with no disturbance from Aomine. Luckily we’re not in the same classes and I made sure to stay clear of that guy and I’m just a few hours school will be over.

My mind has been filled with thoughts of Taiga all week, I could see his smile in the clouds as I stared in to the sky happily.

I walked happily to the vending machine, preparing to place my money but a huge slam stopping me in dead my tracks. An aura so terrifying filled the room, I couldn’t even turn to look at the person.

But I have a clue who it is.

“You.” The voice I knew to well spoke with anger.

Yep. I knew it, Aomine fucking Daiki. The only bastard that I hate in this school and also manages to scare the bloody shit out of me.

“Your that Toki fella right?” 

God I wish I wasn’t.  
I slowly turned to see his face and I almost shat myself. The creases in his forehead deepened and I saw his expression get darker by just looking at me.

“Yep that’s me” I say in a fake cherry attitude, stretching out my hand out for a shake.

All he does is grow like it’s a crime I even implied contact with him. I quickly retreat my hand back. A crowd is forming around us quickly and I can hear their whispers around me.

“Isn that that Toki kid?”  
“Yep, what did he do to piss Aomine-kun off?”  
“I don’t know but it was probably bad.”  
“Lucky I wish Aomine-kun noticed me and remembered my name.”  
“Me too, I’m in his base class and he doesn’t even know I exist”  
“He doesn’t deserve any of it, thatToki should just die”

Man these guys are really misinterpreting this situation. I can see I’m on my own, the safest thing to do is run.

“If that’s all man I gotta g-“ 

“ Taiga is mine, if is see you next to him again I’ll kill you”

Hold on, is he talking about Taiga.

The crowd buzzed at the statement gossip filling the room.

“Taiga. Kagami Taiga I heard about him”  
“Yeah power forward of Seirin, rumors have been going around th-”  
“Really! I knew he like guys but this is jus-“  
“He’s hot so I don’t blame ‘em, I’ll hit that if given the chan-“  
“Yeah nice piece of ass , Aomine is a lucky bastar-“  
“Toki is a sly dog to bad Aomine gonna slaugh-“

The thought of Taiga and this guy made me sick and the buzzing of the crowd blurred as I was overflowed with warmth and I knew what I had to do.

“Does Taiga agree with that? I truly doubt it.” My voice is cold that the crowd actually shuts up.

“Excuse me?!?!!” He growls at me, I flinch but I still stare him down in the eye. 

“You act like he is prize to be won but he’s more of that and if you don’t see that you don’t deserve him.” I don’t know what came over me but knowing I was defending him I was fine.

“Why yo-!!!!” That’s all I could hear before a fist was swung at me with only seconds to react I managed to dodge it in time.

I knew I would be killed if stayed any longer I did the smartest move in the book.

Run.

And like that I was off even the ace of Touou would have trouble keeping if with track member. Now to call Taiga to remind him of date.

But something tells me I’ll be seeing Aomine again. And I’ll make sure to protect Taiga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeess we are in the business, a new chapter finally hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Taiga POV is definitely next


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is a open to dram so forgive shortness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep I’m alive here’s your chapter .

I had been excited throughout our the week that Kuroko questioned my happy mood as I had just been sick( which brought back unpleasant memories off a certain someone) . But Friday came through and the school day went smoothly and I was giddy as I walked to school gates with Kuroko beside me, I was in a conversation with him when my phone rang.

“Give me second, Kuroko” I say as I excuse myself.

“It’s fine but I must go meet up with Kise-kun so this is goodbye .” he replies monotonously as usual, I was used to him always hanging with Kise.

I wave him goodbye as I walk to an excluded part of the school building and picked up the ringing device and I can’t help but smile at name that showed up.

“ Sup,Toki” I greet with a cheery smile.

“You sound excited does this have to do anything with our date~~” he says flirty, he still acts like a goofball.

“Keep this up and it would just be you” I chuckle merrily at him.

“Sorry man, don’t play like that. It’s dirty.” He whines childishly.

“Just joking.” I tease “but what’s up?” I was curious why he called as we will be soon meeting.

“Just wanted to hear your voice that’s all.” My cheeks heat up and I feel my ears heat up two. I hate when that happens.

“Shut up” I grumble at the phone.

“hahahaha” I hear his chuckle and my face gets red again. 

“Anyway do me a favor” I tilt my head confused asking a quick what type.

“Look up” Still confused but I do it anywa-

“TOKI!!” I exclaim as I look up at him standing in front of me, he seemed out of breath (did he run here) but his handsome smile was still on his face.

“Sup Taiga” he smirks I run up to him and can’t help but jump on him causing us to both fall onto the floor. When I came to my senses after the crash I noticed the position we were in and my face heated up redder.

I was lying on top if him basically straddling him and our faces were centimeters apart.(I’m lucky no one is here to witness this) .

As I saw his face in closer view I noticed how even more handsome he was, his eyes were such a nice blue. It kinda of reminded me of someone...someone I rather forget.

I was brought out my thoughts when I felt a hand graze my cheek, it reminded me to much of Aomine my body practically flew off Toki’s and I chocked back sobs trying to hold them down with my hand.

I could feel tears gushing out my eyes, Aomine was still in my mind no matter how much I believed he wasn’t. I wish I could forget about him.

Toki sprang up to reach out for me but I immediately whacked his hand away. They are so alike I can’t handle it. 

I tried to wipe the tears away with my sleeves but they kept coming and I was terrified but I had no reason to be.  
Toki was just try to be a nice person and have fun and I was ruining it with my stupid emotions. I wish could control them but I couldn’t.

“Taiga.” Tōki callings my name brought me back and I looked into those soft Azure eyes that Aomine never wore. That’s when it hit me Toki wasn’t Aomine. They weren’t the same, Toki looked at me like a human being while Aomine looked at me like another trophy to hold onto.

“I-I’m so SORRY!!!” I yelled before leaping into Toki’s hands that tensed at first but wrapped around me later. He squeezed me with such warmth that comforted me as I sobbed into his school uniform. Quickly forming a wet patch.

Toki didn’t mind he just tapped my back in support and whispered sweet nothings into my ears that helped for some reason.

After a few minutes I pulled back and I was face to face with those Sapphire eyes that melted with my ruby ones and before I knew it his lips were on mine. This took me by suprise but not because I didn’t expect it. It was because never had a person kissed me with a kindnesses that reminded me I was human.

I was kissing back and I felt the warmth surround me again as a soft feeling built in my gut that I never experienced.

I pulled back and Toki’s face was as kind as before. No condescending smirk that proved he won just a gentle nature that showed he say no harm.

I looked at him with a mix of happiness and sadness.

I wished I could stay like this forever but I quickly turned red as I realized are position. I was currently sitting in his lap as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

Like in que Toki noticed to and had pink hue on his cheeks as we both awkwardly stood up from the sensual position.(Yes, I know how to use the word sensual)

With a clear of his throat Toki ended the awkward silence that surrounded us.

“Sooooooo” he drawled as he rubbed his neck nervously “we got a movie to catch so let’s move”

Before I could respond he turned around, grabbed my arm and started dragging out the empty school. I smirk met at his reddening ears. So he could get flustered.

To be honest I really wouldn’t mind dating Toki if it came to it m, he was quite the gentleman, Finn and good-looking and exactly what I need to get over Aomine. I sped up to the front of him but not before giving him a peck on the cheek. 

I didn’t see his reaction as I raced onto the crowd, hearing his footsteps and voice I knew he was chasing me and it felt good for someone to chase me for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh a KISS will this plot twist motivate me to update probably not. But don’t hate me I’m trying my best

**Author's Note:**

> Like it leave a Kudos or comment, show me the love go on.


End file.
